El Destino
by skyls
Summary: Lyra se ve implicada en una extraña situación por lo que junto con Richard llegan a otro mundo, sin saber la razón la chica pierde la memoria y Richard no tiene idea de lo que ocurrio. En ese mundo Lyra se encuentra con alguien ¿conocido?...
1. ¿De qué sirve?

**Nota: Los personajes de La Materia Oscura no me pertenecen... son de Phillip Pullman... sólo me inventé algunos...** jaja

Capitulo 1 ¿De que sirve…?

El chico caminaba cabizbajo y abatido, y últimamente era tan normal esta actitud en él, que ya ni se daba cuenta cuando lo hacia, sólo se mostraba alegre cuando estaba con su madre, sus amigos o la doctora Mary, el problema era que su madre tenía una salud muy delicada y últimamente había desmejorado bastante.

-Will… Will…

-¡Ah!, lo siento Kirjava, ¿decías algo?

-No importa- El daimonion entendió que cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría el estada de ánimo de Will.

La gata siguió silenciosa al muchacho, no sabía a donde se dirigían, ni Will tampoco, sólo caminaban sin rumbo fijo, tenían muchos problemas, varios con su madre (por su estado de salud), otros en la escuela y muchos más consigo mismo, en su mundo sólo había una persona que lo comprendía y lo ayudaba en todo, la doctora Mary Malone, siempre que podía iba a visitarla, ella lo hacia sentir mejor y era muy agradable su compañía, pero había salido de la ciudad por su trabajo y por lo tanto no podía ir con ella en esos momentos, ella que sabía como se pondría el chico le ofreció quedarse, pero Will se negó rotundamente, no podía cáusale esas molestias por eso…

Kirjava delataba al muchacho en lo ansioso y desperado que estaba, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Los últimos días Will había estado medio ausente, las pocas personas con las que convivía lo sabían, pero en ese momento parecía que no estaba en su cuerpo, era como si estuviera en otro lugar… Y es que desde su separación con Lyra, de eso hacía ya tres años, no se había repuesto por completo sabía que tenía que dejar de vivir en la utopia, dejar de pensar en lo que puedo haber sido y pensar en lo que era. Se aferraba al dolor apasionadamente, aparte de Kirjava era la única prueba que todo lo que había vivido era cierto.

-¿Will?, ¡¿Will?!- el chico se volteo asustado, y encontró a una compañera de la escuela, Elizabeth, una de las escasas personas que trataba un poco, la chica en cuestión era algo linda, tenía el cabello lacio y castaño claro hasta la cintura, de confección delgada, no muy guapa pero bonita. Kirjava se alejo de ella y se escondió detrás del muchacho, que hasta el momento había estado sumido en sus pensamientos sentado al borde de una banqueta.

-¿Si? ah… hola Elizabeth.

-Hola, ¿te ocurre algo?, te ves muy extraño.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-Vamos, no soy ciega ni tonta.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Y sigues con lo mismo, ya te lo dije te ves muy mal.

Esas palabras no sonaran extrañas para él, muchas personas se lo decían, pero advirtió en su tono de voz algo de preocupación, entonces la chica se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

-No puedo, es muy complicado.

-Pues explícamelo.

-No, enserio, no puedo, aparte después me creerías loco- Sabia que no se lo podía explicar, pero la oferta era tentadora, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era desahogarse.

-Si tu quieres te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias, pero no, nadie me puedo ayudar.

-Yo creo que si…- El optimismo de su compañera lo hizo sentir un poco más alegre, pero Will y Kirjava estaban solos con sus problemas.

-Enserio nadie me puede ayudar, gracias por tratar de hacerlo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, te ves mejor cuando sonríes.- Will se ruborizo un poco por el comentario, pero le siguió sonriendo.- bueno, tan sólo dime por que estas así.

-Porque mañana es el solsticio de verano-. Su rostro se apago nuevamente el recordarlo.

-¿Y por eso estas triste?

-Si, aunque… ¿no todo tiene que ser triste verdad?, también tengo que alegrarme por el día que es mañana, después de todo es sólo una vez al año.

-Hum, supongo que si, ¿va a pasar algo mañana?

-Si, veré a una persona con la cual sólo puedo estar una hora al año, sólo una hora al año.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

Will se quedo callado, no podía contestar, no le importaría si ella lo supiera, simplemente no podía decir el nombre de esa persona, era muy complicado. Por sólo su expresión la chica dedujo de que se trataba.

-¿Te gusta esa persona, cierto?

-Ah… hum… si.

-¿Y por que estas triste?- Dijo apagadamente después de un suspiro.

-Por que jamás voy a poder estar cerca de ella de una forma real, no como me gustaría.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Elizabeth no tenía idea de que hablaba su amigo, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntarlo, la chica era lista. Will realmente le agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, era muy cuidadosa con lo que decía y preguntaba y sabía que en verdad se preocupaba por él.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después… recuerda que puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras, ¿esta bien?

-Si, gracias Elizabeth.

-Espero que lo puedas hacer alguna vez…

-Hum… gracias

La chica sabía lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, dejarlo solo, por eso se había despedido. Elizabeth se levanto de la acera y empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa, pero volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, como si quisiera cerciorarse que Will se encontraba bien y que no la necesitaba para algo, hasta que doblo en una esquina y no era posible verlo.

-Creo que ella es muy amable- Dijo por fin Kirjava después de algunos minutos.

-Si, lo es, pero nadie puede hacer nada.

-¿De que sirve compadécete a ti mismo?

-De nada, lo sé, simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

-Creo que la mejor solución es olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!, peor aun, ¡No puedo!

-Pero es nuestra única salida.

Sabia que tenia razón, pero no quería reconocerlo, ¿que seria peor, olvidar o vivir recordando el pasado?. No se quería abrumar más, se levanto y empezó a caminar a su casa, quería saber como estaba su madre.


	2. El Robo

**Capitulo 2: El Robo**

-¿Sigue en el jardín?

-Si Dame Hannah, la joven sigue en el jardín.

-Háblele por favor, necesito que venga.

-En seguida.- Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y salió en busca de la joven.

Dame Hannah, la directora del colegio, hablaba con otras dos personas, una de ellos una mujer de alrededor de unos 35 años, era linda con cabello lacio y castaño oscuro y tenia por daimonion una hermosa paloma blanca, el otro señor se veía sólo un poco más grande que ella, tenía cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos grises, su daimonion era una gran águila calva. Después de un momento llegó la empleada de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba acompañada por una joven de cabello ondulado y rubio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Lyra toma asiento por favor.

-Si directora.- Se sentó frente a las otras dos personas que estaban en la dirección, ella sabia por que estaba ahí, aunque no le agradaba la idea no tenía otra alternativa, se fijó en las personas que tenía enfrente, estaban vestidos de una manera casual y elegante al mismo tiempo, parecían simpáticos, y ambos le sonreían.

-Por lo menos se ven agradables.- le susurro Pan que estaba algo alborotado y nervioso en su regazo. Lyra no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, pues en ese momento la directora empezó a hablar, pero sin duda Pan tenía razón.

-Lyra, quiero presentarte al señor y la señora Haliwell - La joven los miro y se limito a mostrar una sonrisa entre fingida y verdadera – como recordaras en la platica que tuvimos hace poco te hice saber que el director del colegio Jordan y yo decidimos que era mejor que vivieras en una familia, pues bien creemos que el señor y la señora Haliwell son la mejor opción.

-Claro, sólo si tu estas deacuerdo.- dijo con un tono dulce la señora que estaba frente a Lyra, ella la miro y vio que en sus ojos se veía una gran esperanza, no quería irse de su colegio, pero tampoco podía decir que no, por la directora y ahora por la mujer que estaba frente a ella, parte aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabia que tener una familia seria lo mejor para ella.

Sabía exactamente por que los directores de los colegios habían decidido eso, era verdad que Lyra iba muy bien en todas sus materias, tenía una conducta ejemplar, e incluso en las clases de lectura del aletiometro había progresado bastante, pero ella ya no era la misma Lyra que hacía todo tipo de travesuras en su antiguo colegio Jordan, la chica había cambiado mucho, nunca se mostraba triste, pero era muy raro verle feliz. Prácticamente no tenía vida social, sólo se mostraba como era realmente con su única amiga llamada Anne, alegre, espontánea y ocurrente.

Aun así Dame Hannah pensaba que Lyra estaría mejor con una familia.

De pronto la chica reparo que esperaban su respuesta.

- Si, esta bien, siempre e querido tener una familia…- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa pero decidida y vio que ambos se llenaban de una gran alegría.

-¿Sabes que seguirás estudiando en este colegio, y esto no cambiara nada respecto a nuestras clases, verdad?

-Hum… si lo se, y claro que no quiero dejar las clases de lectura del aletiometro, es algo muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé, bien pronto iras a vivir con los señores Haliwell y podrás convivir más con ellos para que los conozcas mejor.

- Claro. Espero poder conocerlos pronto, disculpen, pero tengo que regresar a clases. – Lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a sus futuros tutores, y así, seguida de Pan, salio de la dirección.

A Lyra le habían agradado esas personas, pero todo lo ocurrido sólo logro que pensara en sus padres, los cuales nunca la cuidaron como se supone que debería de ser, por lo menos no en la mayor parte de su vida. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que si les importaba. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, ya que sólo le traía más y más recuerdos y no podía darse el lujo de eso, no mientras tuviera clases.

_________ ***

-¡Vámonos, Vámonos ya!- Decía la voz de un ángel femenino sonando extremadamente desperada.

-¡No llegamos tan lejos para irnos en este momento!

-¡Sólo hay que irnos!

-¡Ya te dije que no!- El otro ángel del sexo opuesto sonaba decidido, pero su compañera lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y no era para menos.

Los dos estaban en una habitación vacía a excepción de una mesa que se encontraba en el centro, y esta tenía una base que estaba pegada a una pequeño cofre de cristal, ambos trataban de abrir el cofre, cuando empezaron a escuchar voces, no tardarían en descubrirlos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Si nos agarran nos mataran!

-¡Lo sé! No me pongas más nervioso ¿quieres?

Cuando por fin logro ceder el cofre el ángel saco un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela blanca y se lo dio a su compañera, pero cuando se disponían a escapar una docena de ángeles entraron a la habitación,

-¡Vete!- grito en ángel a su compañera.

- Pero…

-¡Sólo vete!- sabia que si se iba con ella sólo los capturarían después más rápido. Ella tiro la tela blanca y al tocar el objeto simplemente desapareció.

En ángel fue capturado casi de inmediato, después otro ángel femenino que se veía extremadamente viejo, al ver lo que faltaba del cofre se preocupo y enfureció bastante, pero no lo mostró, parecía muy calmada, se dirigió hacia los ángeles que sujetaban al intruso y les dijo que lo llevaran a una celda, después de sólo unos minutos el ángel ya estaba cautivo y vigilado en una raramente linda mazmorra, había dos ángeles haciendo guardia y detrás de ellos había una puerta blanca que coordinaba con todo lo demás, detrás de esta se escuchaba un leve rastro de una conversación que apenas era audible, entonces entro el ángel femenino que había dado las ordenes, el prisionero sabía perfectamente quien era ella, su nombre era Xaphania uno de los ángeles que dirigía la ciudad.

-Bien hay que ser lo más sensatos y racionales posibles, nosotros sólo haremos preguntas y tú las contestas, ¿entendido?- pero el ángel no contesto.

-Dígame cual es su nombre

-Me llamo Fexten- Xaphania supo que decía la verdad, lo miro, tenia un rango más bajo que ella, pero tampoco estaba por los suelos.

-¿Quién era el otro ángel que estaba con usted?

-Niczfon- sabía que era mejor decir la verdad en lo que pudiera, y se agrego para si mismo:- bueno Nicz.

-¿Y a donde se dirigió su compañera Nicz?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué robaron un objeto como ese? ¿En que les beneficiaria a ustedes?

Pero Fexten sabia que ya no podía decir más por lo tanto guardo silencio sin importar cuantas preguntas formularan o que le hicieran.

Mientras tanto Nicz se encontraba asustada y sola en un mundo completamente diferente al que ella conocía.

**Notas Finales:**

**Hola!! si pueden les agradecería muchisisisimo un comentario... jaja**

**by: Skyls!**


	3. El Jardín Botánico

Capitulo 3: El jardín botánico

Richard paseaba tranquilamente por un parque, era un joven de 16 años, de cabello y ojos castaños, sumido en sus problemas no se percataba de nada a su alrededor, sólo pensaba y caminaba. Se sentó en una banca, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escapar e irse a cualquier otra parte donde nadie lo conociera. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a una persona sentada en el suelo, parecía… ¿una mujer desnuda?, pensó que se lo estaba imaginando pues se veía muy borroso, pero como estaba atardeciendo, podía verla con mayor nitidez de la normal.

No sabía que hacer, pero se veía que aquel ser estaba desesperado, sintió un poco de miedo al mismo tiempo que curiosidad, se acerco sin que se diera cuanta, y cuando se percato de Richard este ya estaba a un metro de ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Na… nada.

-Hmm… ¿Qué… qué eres?

-Tengo que irme- dijo el ángel y estiro el brazo para agarrar una esfera de blanco nacarado que brillaba como un prisma a la luz del sol, pero Richard lo agarro antes que ella, su intención era entregárselo, pero sintió un frió intenso y que todo empezaba a girar, cuando por fin esa sensación se detuvo estaba en otro lugar, era un sitio que él no conocía, y no sólo eso, ¡estaba en otro mundo!

-¿Te gusto tu habitación?

-Si, es muy linda.

-¡Que bueno!, te ayudare a desempacar y me puedes decir si quieres cambiar algo del cuarto.

-Gracias.- Lyra tenía que admitir que si habitación era grandiosa, amplia, iluminada, adornada de una forma muy afeminada, se le hacía extraño, mas no le disgustaba, y por la ventana se lograba ver su amado colegio Jordan y su colegio actual.

En los últimos tres años Lyra se había convertido en toda una señorita y sus nuevos padres la trataban muy bien. Era su primer día en esa casa y aunque sentía tristeza sabia que regresaría a su colegio, aparte había sufrido cosas peores y en comparación eso no era nada.

Toda la tarde se la pasó en su cuarto con la señora Haliwell, la llamaba por su nombre de pila, Cristi, hablaron agradablemente durante buen rato, desde entonces se llevó bien con ella, le mostró toda la casa era muy elegante y grande, el jardín trasero estaba repleto de árboles frutales y pequeños arbustos con flores, en general la casa tenía un estilo algo antiguo, todo coordinaba y se veía lindo en conjunto. La señora Haliwell le dijo que irían de compras al día siguiente, Lyra recordó cuando la señora Coulter había hecho lo mismo hacia algunos años, y a raíz de eso empezó a recordar otras cosas, lo cual ocasiono que esa noche no pudiera dormir bien, Pan, que sabía lo que sentía se mantenía a su lado, para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, pero como no se quería abrumar, siempre que recordaba todo eso se sentía feliz, porque por lo menos, sabía que lo había vivido.

Al día siguiente desayuno con sus nuevos padres. Oficialmente ya se llamaba Lyra Haliwell, no le disgustaba pero prefería Lenguadeplata, aunque nunca lo hizo saber.

A su padre también lo llamaba por su nombre, Arthur, creía que era muy pronto para decirles papá o mamá. Sabia que era el primer día en el que podían estar todos juntos, pero tenia un compromiso que por nada del mundo podía romper, así mientras estaba sentada en la mesa habiendo acabado su plato de cereal y frutas preguntó algo cohibida a sus tutores:

-Disculpen, ¿puedo salir hoy al medio día?- era sábado y no tenia que ir al colegio, durante la mañana iba a ir de compras con los dos señores Haliwell, y si se daba prisa podía estar libre al medio día.

-Claro Lyra… sólo que no llegues tarde- le contesto su padre algo extrañado.

-Lo que pasa es que queremos comer contigo, llega temprano ¿si linda?

-Si, lo prometo- se sintió raro saber que se lo decían a ella, pero sabía que se acostumbraría a ese tipo de cosas depuse de un tiempo.

La mañana pasó lento y disfruto de la compañía de sus padres, se probó una docena de vestidos, faldas y blusas en una gran tienda, tenía mucha variedad para elegir, y compraron sólo lo que a ella le agrado.

No se dio cuentea del paso del tiempo y al saber que eran las 11:40 salió corriendo de la tienda donde estaba, sólo grito a sus padres –es muy tarde ya me tengo que ir- entes de irse. Se dirigió rápidamente al jardín botánico, pasó frente a una fuente, fue hacia el final del jardín y atravesó un puente hasta llegar a una banca debajo de un gran árbol. Era donde iba a siempre que quería estar sola y pensar, sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado ir ahí era un sufrimiento y un alivio al mismo tiempo.

Hoy era un día especial, se sentó y empezó a recordar muchas cosas, después lo que hizo fue hablar sola, como si se lo contara a alguien, hablo de lo más importante que le había pasado en ese año, cosas que ella le quería contar a él.

-Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos…- empezó con una sonrisa.-espero que tú y la doctora Mary estén bien, no me han pasado muchas cosas interesantes este ultimo año, ya tengo varias amigas, que es bueno, he mejorado un poco en la lectura del aletiometro, pero Dame Hannah dice que todavía me falta muchísimo por aprender, aaah y ya tengo nuevos padres, son muy amables conmigo y son buenas personas, pero no sé, se siente extraño, se llaman Arthur y Cristi Haliwell, el problema es que no los puedo ver como mis padres por más que quiera hacerlo…

Así la chica siguió hablando durante un largo rato, de eso y de cosas distintas, después guardo silencio, como si fuera ahora ella la que escuchaba una plática, al hacer todo esto no puedo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, pero se sentía feliz, sabía que estaba con esa persona, que él estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, y haciendo lo mismo, no tenía la menor duda de ello.

Pasó un largo rato sin decir nada, acariciaba a Pan, y añoraba lo que había vivido en el pasado, y sin que se diera cuanta ya se le había hecho tarde de nuevo.

Pan rompió el exquisito silencio.

-Ya tenemos que irnos

-Pero todavía no me quiero ir…

-Le prometimos al señor y la señora Haliwell que llegaríamos temprano.

-Lo sé, pero irme de aquí…

-No podemos desobedecer a nuestros padres y menos si no tenemos ni una semana con ellos- Lyra estaba a punto de replicar por la palabra "padres", pero no lo hizo, sólo empezó a caminar.

Tomo un atajo hacia su casa por un parque grande y algo solo, y cuando atravesó justo por el centro alguien llamo su atención. Era un chico de más o menos su edad, hablaba de una manera muy desesperada y las pocas personas cerca se alejaban de él, hacia preguntas como ¿dónde estoy?, ¿estás seguro de que este lugar es Oxford? ¡Aquí no es Oxford! Y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Me han dicho que este lugar es Oxford, pero sé que no lo es, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- Lo interrumpió Lyra antes de que se desesperara aun más, el chico estaba al borde de la locura - No hagas eso, sólo asustas a la gente, mejor dime tú que fue lo que pasó.

El muchacho tomo aire y empezó a hablar con un tono de voz normal, pero muy apresurado.

-Estaba en un parque muy parecido a este, apareció una mujer transparente, agarre un esfera todo empezó girar y aparecí aquí.

-¿Y eso es todo?- Preguntó escéptica, viendo por que todos se alejaban de él.

-Si –Sentencio el muchacho.

De pronto Lyra se dio cuenta porque todos se asustaban con él, ¡No tenia Daimonion!, eso sólo significaba una cosa…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Richard

-¿Y tu daimonion?

-¿Mi qué?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- ahora era ella la que hablaba en un todo desesperado y muy alto- ¡Contéstame! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, sólo agarre la esfera,

-¿Cuál esfera?

-La que está por ese nogal. -Lyra se volteo de inmediato y corrió hacia el árbol, no sabia exactamente como había llegado aquel chico a su mundo, pero era obvio que no era del Oxford de ella.

Al llegar al árbol vio algo que parecía una pelota blanca, sólo que muy brillante, lo primero que intento hacer fue agarrarla, pero Richard se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo derecho.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Qué cosa?

-No agarres eso.

-Tú no entiendes, sólo quiero, sólo…

El muchacho sujetaba a Lyra y esta trataba de liberarse de una forma sorprendente, Pan no sabia que hacer, entonces, sin quererlo, rozó la pequeña esfera, de pronto todo empezó a desaparecer, la luz, las casas, los árboles y todo lo que estaba cera se esfumo.

Lyra sentía que todo giraba, lo que la mareo rápidamente, también podía sentir el miedo de Pan, se percató que Richard aun la estaba sujetando, pensó en Will, su mundo y todo… y sin darse cuenta simplemente perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Vacaciones

_Gracias por los comentarios Bruja Vampirita y belyra!! _

_--_

**Capitulo 4, Vacaciones**

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Ya despertaste!, espera voy a llamar a tu amigo.- le dijo una señora, salió de la pequeña y agradable casa, la joven observó que estaba en un sillón recostada y a su lado estaba una marta, la acaricio y empezó a reparar en todo lo que había a su alrededor, en ese momento apareció la señora que había salido esta vez acompañada con un joven.

-Los voy a dejar solos para que hablen, si me necesitan estaré en la cocina preparando la cena

-Hola… -Le dijo el chico, la miraba de una manera tan penetrante que la muchacha retrocedió un poco aun sentada en el sillón.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó algo temerosa, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Bien, que bueno que ya despertaste, no debiste hacer eso, te lo dije, ahora los dos tenemos más problemas de los que…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando?!

-Sí,… ¿Quién se supone que eres… o dónde demonios estoy?

-¿No te cuerdas de mi?

-Hm… no, ¿Debería de hacerlo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?!- Le vasto su mirada para comprobar que decía la verdad, era desconsolada y estaba llena de miedo y aparte lo veía de una forma muy desconfiada- Tranquila, veremos cómo le hacemos.- Sintió un golpe en el estomago, ahora si estaba perdido.-Me llamo Richard.

-Hm… ¿y cómo me llamo yo?

En ese momento él se dio cuenta que no sabía nada respecto a ella, sólo que procedía del lugar al que él había llegado primero, donde todas las personas estaban acompañadas siempre por un animal (eso era lo que pensaba), todo el mundo se asustaba con él, y nadie le hacía caso, era como si le temieran, por lo menos ella pareció creerle y al hacerlo quiso la esfera, fuera de ese no tenía idea de su nombre, ni de cuantos años tenía, ni nada. No sabía si decir la verdad o no, pero al final opto por decirle un nombre y medio mentirle en todo lo demás, después de todo lo había hecho con el señor y la señora Mackenna, sabía que era su única alternativa.

-Te llamas Em… Emily.

-¿Emily?

-Si, te conocí hoy en la tarde y sólo se tu nombre.

-¿Cómo me conociste?

-Este… en... en la calle, ibas con tu mascota,- Y señalo a Pan.- empezamos a hablar, me dijiste que acababas de llegar a la ciudad y no tenias a donde ir, y la verdad es que yo estaba igual, estábamos caminando cerca de aquí y te desmayaste, por suerte el señor y la señora Mackenna estaban cerca y vieron cuando esto pasó, te trajimos a su casa y acabas de despertar, la señora Mackenna me dijo que podíamos pasar aquí la noche, es muy amable.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada más de mí?

-No, lo siento

Richard no sabía que hacer, había comprobado que si decía la verdad lo tomarían como loco, como el lugar donde se había encontrado con "Emily", por eso había dicho que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y que apenas y conocía a la muchacha, (por lo menos eso era verdad), Ella era su única esperanza, la única que lo podía ayudar, pero ahora no podría hacerlo, estaba solo y tenia mido de tocar de nuevo la esfera, no sabía exactamente como había "viajado" a otro lugar de nuevo, pues ni él ni Emily habían tocado la esfera, pero eso era lo de menos, lo más importante era regresar a su hogar.

Emily siguió haciendo más preguntas, para las cueles Richard no tenia respuesta, cenaron temprano, el señor Mackenna llego y platicaron los cuatro, Richard evadía las preguntas como de donde venia y cosas de su procedencia, el hecho de que Emily perdiera la memoria evadió bastante la atención de él ya que los señores Mackenna estaban muy preocupados por ello.

Esa noche fue algo incomoda para los dos jóvenes, no por el lugar, la casa o la compañía, sino por el trato de sus anfitriones, los dos eran muy serviciales y los muchachos no sabían cómo agradecerles. Emily fue la última en quedarse dormida, sentía extraño el hecho de no recordar nada, su mascota estaba a su lado, aunque por alguna razón no había dicho nada…

Al día siguiente Richard se levanto muy temprano y fue al lugar donde estaba la esfera, -Por lo menos sigue aquí- pensó, -tengo que ponerla en otro lugar, si alguien más la encuentra ahora si quedo atrapado en ese lugar para siempre- llevaba consigo un vaso, y con ayuda de un palo que encontró, metió la esfera en este, tendiendo extremo cuidado de no tocarla.

Lo que había pasado realmente el día anterior era muy simple, al aparecerse en ese lugar había llegado a otro parque, (se estaba empezando a preguntar si todos los lugares eran muy parecidos), seguía sosteniendo a esa chica que había encontrado y apenas las cosas habían dejado de girar la muchacha se desplomo, por suerte Richard había alcanzado a sostenerla, lo demás sólo fue que los Mackenna habían visto a dos jóvenes algo extraños, una tirada inconsciente en el suelo y otro sin idea de que hacer, lo cual basto para que quisieran ayudarlos.

Cuando regreso a la casa Emily ya estaba despierta.

-Hola- Dijo la aun muy confundida chica abrazando de nuevo a su marta, parecía que nuca la iba a soltar, y en vista de que no recordaba su nombre sólo le decía mascota. -¿A dónde has ido?

-Sólo salí a caminar… ¿sabes donde están los señores Mackenna?

-Si, el señor salió al trabajo y la señora fue a comprar comida, ambos me caen muy bien, son muy simpáticos.

-Si, a mi también, son muy buenas personas, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tenemos que irnos pronto.

-Lo sé, pero no se a donde ir, quiero encontrar a mi padres, si es que tengo, ¿crees que debo ir con las autoridades?

-No te lo recomiendo, si no encuentran a tus padres te enviaran a un orfanato o casa hogar y no podrás salir de ahí,- por nada del mundo quería que ella hiciera eso, ya que sabía que en efecto la enviarían a un orfanato.- y si te están buscando las autoridades son las que darán contigo.

-No sé qué hacer,- Empezó completamente desesperada al borde del llanto -Necesito encontrar respuestas a todo, y no tengo ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Crees que si les digo a los señores Mackenna que me dejen quedar aquí lo hagan?

-No lo sé…

-Tal vez sería una carga.

-Claro que no, no serian una carga- Los dos chicos se voltearon y notaron que la señora Mackenna acababa de entrar sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.- Se nota que son buenas personas, si no tienen a dónde ir mi esposo y yo los podemos ayudar.

-¿Enserio si podemos quedarnos aquí?

-Claro, sólo que necesitaría que me ayudaran un poco…

-¡Nosotros le ayudaremos en todo cuanto podamos!, ¿No es así Emily?

-Si- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-Está bien, pero para ello tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas…

Los últimos días que quedaban de junio se pasaron muy rápido, y Julio también, los dos muchachos no tenían muchas cosas que hacer realmente, recogían la casa, podaban el jardín, regaban las plantas, ayudaban a cargar las cosas que compraba la señora Mackenna y de vez en cuando leían un poco, pues el señor Mackenna tenía muchos libros muy interesantes en el estudio.

Fue un verano algo caluroso, pero ni Richard ni Emily se podían quejar, tenían donde dormir y una gran compañía, y eso era mucho para un chico asustado por lo que le había pasado y una muchacha que no recordaba ni si nombre. Y algo extraño, pero que nadie podía notar era que Pan no había hablado desde que habían llegado a aquel mundo. Durante el tiempo de vacaciones los dos muchachos se había hecho amigos, después de todo estaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, y aunque se la pasaban muy bien, se podía notar algo de preocupación en los dos, cada uno tenía sus motivos, y eso creaba que ambos estuvieran distraídos.

Una tarde de los primeros de Agosto, los dos amigos estaban platicando en la habitación de Emily, la casa sólo tenía dos cuartos, así que Richard tenía que dormir en la sala, pero no le molestaba para nada. Después de haber sembrado unas flores en el jardín y recoger la cocina ya no tenían nada más que hacer o limpiar, pues como siempre lo hacían, (gustosos por ello) las cosas no se les juntaban, y eso era un gran alivio para la señora Mackenna.

-Estoy algo aburrida, no es que no me guste estar aquí, pero la verdad es que no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

-Lo sé, y es algo extraño, comúnmente no tenía tanto tiempo libre, siempre estaba muy ocupado.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacías?

-No sé, muchas cosas…- Su tono de voz dio a entender que no quería recordar eso y Emily lo entendió de inmediato, había pasado lo mismo cuando le pregunto sobre su familia, así que no mencionaría más el tema.

-Tengo hambre, voy a ver qué hay de comer, ¿quieres venir? – Más que tener hambre lo que quería era cambiar de tema, pero funciono de maravilla.

-Si, no desayune nada hoy.

-¿Otra vez?, ya te he dicho que importante es desayunar.

-Tenía que salir temprano al jardín, si no el sol me iba a quemar más tarde.- Cuando llegaron a la sala entro la señora Mackenna, de vez en cuando salía en las mañanas, y no les decía porque, ese día llego muy contenta e iba acompañada de su esposo, algo raro ya que él comúnmente trabaja a esas horas del día.

-¡Hola muchachos!

-Hola- Contestaron simultáneamente, devolviendo las sonrisas.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto el señor Mackenna.

-Bien, gracias- respondió Richard.

-Que bien, espero que no se enojen, pero les tenemos una noticia.- Esta vez era la señora Mackenna era la que hablaba, y lo hacía de una manera algo cautelosa.

-¿Por qué nos íbamos a enojar?- pregunto Emily, que en ese momento bajaba a su marta al suelo, no pudo evitar que se notara preocupación en su voz. La señora Mackenna suspiro y después contesto.

-Verán, lo que pasa es que notamos que no podíamos tenerlos aquí nada más sin hacer nada, así que preguntamos que podíamos hacer, pero sólo había una manera para que pudieran ir, espero que no se enojen, pero…- Emily y Richard estaban completamente confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que decía la señora Mackenna, aparte lo hacía de una manera muy atropellada.

-Lo que trata de decir es que queríamos que fueran a la escuela, pero no podíamos inscribirlos si no tenían papales, cuando les preguntamos si los tenían ya habíamos sospechado la respuesta, así que preguntamos qué es lo que podíamos hacer- Aclaro el señor Mackenna.- y sólo había una opción, teníamos que ser sus tutores…

En ese momento Emily entendió que es lo que quería decir y también las salidas constantes del la señora Mackenna. No sabía que decir se dio cuenta que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y la cerro de inmediato, volteo a ver a Richard y este estaba tan desconcertado como ella, se quedaron viendo unos instantes y en eso hablo la señora Mackenna.

-Tomen, estos son los papeles- les dio uno a cada uno, Emily tomo el suyo y lo leyó sin poner mucha atención, sólo se concentró en los nombres, Jane Mackenna, Chris Mackenna y Emily Mackenna, era algo muy extraño, ¿Emily Mackenna? ¿La escuela? ¿Tutores? Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Emily, se sentía abrumada pero sin saber por qué también se sentía muy agradecida. Fue Richard el que hablo primero.

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro- contesto su nuevo tutor.

-No, no sé qué decir, gracias…

-No hay problema- dijo la señora Mackenna- Sólo queríamos hacer las cosas de una la manera correcta…

-Muchas gracias -pudo decir al fin Emily que había salido de la conmoción.

De alguna manera era un alivio saber que ahora tenían tutores que cuidaban por ellos, (aunque ya lo habían hecho desde antes,). Esa noche cenaron todos juntos, pero había una ambiente diferente, aunque ni Emily ni Richard pudieron saber que era, con la noticia también venia una pregunta, ¿ir a la escuela?, ¡si ella no recordaba nada! ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Tendría que ir a la escuela terminándose las vacaciones, y ya faltaba muy poco para eso…

--

¿Como le irá a _Emily_ en la escuela...? jaja lean el siguiente capitulo.. lo subo este fin... (no pude subir este antes por tanto trabajo..) gracias por leer!! =)


	5. Coincidencias

_Gracias por lo comentarioss...!! =) no pude subir antes el capitulo... pero no tardere en el siguientee_

**Capitulo 5: Coincidencias.**

El verano había pasado muy lentamente para Will, su madre había mejorado notablemente, él había trabajado durante las vacaciones y la doctora Mary Malone había ido a visitarlo a él y a su madre constantemente, Kirjava aprovechaba para estar siempre cerca de Will, ya que comúnmente él tenía que irse a la escuela en las mañanas y cuando hacia eso lo extrañaba.

En general el verano había sido muy agradable, y las vacaciones ya estaban llegando a su fin, una tarde antes del primer día de clases Will había ido de visita al departamento de la doctora Mary. Toco la puerta de entrada y después de un momento se abrió la puerta.

-Ah, ¡hola Will!, te estaba esperando, también a ti Kirjava-. Añadió mirando al gato que lo seguía.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriendo.

-Te vez más alegre- respondió la doctora, regresándole la sonrisa.- pasen, ya casi termino la comida, no se tardara mucho.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

-Si, ¿pueden poner la mesa?

-Claro.

Después de un rato ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo cómodamente, como Kirjava había comido antes de ir no tenía hambre. Después de comer la rica cena que había preparado la doctora Mary, y el postre que consistía en cóctel de frutas en almíbar, los tres fueron a la sala y platicaron durante un rato.

-Y bien, ¿ya estas listo para mañana?

-Supongo que si, la verdad no me emociono mucho, pero ya extraño un poco ir a la escuela-. Kirjava gruño un poco al escuchar al chico-. Aunque Kirjava no quiere que entre.

-Que mal.

-¡No es mi culpa!, todos los veranos son así, me acostumbro a estar cerca de Will siempre y después entra a la escuela-. Se defendió la gata.

-La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta separarme de ti Kirjava, pero no te puedo llevar a la escuela…

-Lo sé un poco más fastidiada, pero eso sólo divertía a los otros dos.

-Velo de esta manera, si no te pudieras alejar de Will no creo que lo dejaran ir a la escuela, no en este mundo por lo menos.

-Si, tiene razón, opino lo mismo que Mary, Kirjava.

-Hmmm…- Fue lo único que contesto.

Siguieron charlando durante una hora sobré cosas muy variadas, Will y Kirjava se llevaban muy bien con la doctora Mary, y eran muy buenos amigos, podían confiar en ella y se ayudaban mutuamente.

La doctora Mary invitaba a Will a comer a su departamento muy seguido, y ese era uno de esos días.

Pasaron un rato con ella, charlaron e incluso jugaron un poco antes de irse, ni se habían dado cuenta del paso del tiempo y cuando cayeron de cuenta en este, Mary los hecho para que Will pudiera despertarse temprano al día síguete.

-¡Nos vemos Will!, ¡adiós Kirjava!- Les dijo desde la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Mary-.a Will aun se le hacía raro decirle por su nombre de pila nada más, pero como la doctora siempre le decía que le dijera así, así le decía.

Los dos caminaron a su casa, (no quedaba muy lejos, ya que se habían mudado a Oxford) en el trayecto no pudieron hablar mucho ya que había muchas personas por todo el camino. Llegaron a su casa, no era muy grande, pero estaba bien para sólo dos personas y un gato. Era de dos pisos, en la parte de arriba estaban la habitaciones y un baño completo, abajo estaba la sala el comedor, la cocina y un medio baño, no estaba decorada de una manera lujosa, pero era agradable, el jardín no era muy grande, pero tenía muchas flores y plantas, (todas estaban bien cuidadas).

Al llegar vieron como estaba su madre, la saludaron, estaba preparando la cena, se encontraba muy bien ese día, vestía ropa casual y el cabello en una coleta entera.

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿cómo les ha ido con la doctora Mary?

-Muy bien, es agradable estar con ella.

-Me alegro, supongo que no tienen mucha hambre, ¿no?

-¿Me puedes servir un poco?

-Claro, ya está listo.

Terminando de cenar Will le dio las buenas noches a su madre, subió a arreglar sus cosas para el día de mañana, Kirjava, algo molesto aun, no decía nada, así Will se quedo dormido profundamente, esperando el día de mañana sin mucho entusiasmo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc, Toc…

-Humm… ¿Quién?

-Emily, soy yo, Richard, La señora Mackenna me mando a despertarte, levántate, recuerda que hoy es el primer día de escuela-. El muchacho tenía la voz somnolienta, lo que indicaba que también lo acababan de despertar.

Emily no quería levantarse, estaba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados y acostada en la cama, bajo las sabanas. ¡Claro que sabía que día era! ¡Si no había podido dormir bien en la noche pensando en ese día! El primer día de clases, no le agradaba esa idea, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?, no recordaba si había ido a la escuela, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no serbia de algo, ¡no recordaba nada! ¿En qué cabeza cabía mandarla a la escuela sabiendo eso? Claro que no decía nada, pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y mucho menos a Richard que era el que la conocía mejor de los tres.

-Bien, te tienes que levantar- se dijo para sí misma.- sé que no lo quieres hacer, pero tienes que hacerlo, y cuanto más rápido lo hagas va a ser mejor, está bien, ya voy-. Se levantó y acaricio a Pan, todos le había dicho que le pusiera un nombre, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, no quería ponerle un nombre que no fuera el de él, por lo tanto se quedaría así, sin nombre.

Se cambio rápidamente, su nuevo uniforme era lindo, consistía en una falda a cuadros verdes arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa tipo polo blanca con el escudo de la escuela, se peino con media coleta, el cabello le había crecido un poco durante el verano, se lavo la cara y bajo, Richard ya estaba listo, y junto con los señores Mackenna estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando pan con leche. La señora Mackenna llevaba su cabello rojizo recojido en un chongo como siempre, y su rostro amable llevaba su sonrisa habitual en el.

-¡Hola Emily!, que bien que ya bajaste, ya estábamos a punto de ir a apresurarte-. Dijo la señora Mackenna, ella parecía más emocionada que los mismos chicos.

Pan había bajado junto con Emily, era muy normal verlos juntos.

-Bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos que lleguen temprano el primer dí esta vez el señor Mackenna. Emily cargo a su marta se sentó en una silla sola, puso a Pan en sus piernas y comió rápidamente, después de cinco minutos ya había terminado de desayunar.

La noche anterior tanto ella como Richard había alistado sus cosas, las dos mochilas con los útiles estaban a un lado de la puerta para cuando fueran a salir sólo las agarraran y ya, ambos también estaban agradecidos por las cosas que les habían comprado, sus útiles y sus uniformes, Richard traía un pantalón marino y una playera igual a la de Emily.

Cuando terminaron el vaso de leche enseguida se levantaron y se disponían a irse. El señor Mackenna los iba a llevar a la escuela e iba a hablar con el director, (ya que así lo requería la escuela por ser alumnos de nuevo ingreso). Ya estaban los tres en la puerta, cuando Richard se dio cuenta de algo, Emily llevaba a Pan consigo.

-Emily, no creo que te dejen llevaba a tu marta a la escuela.

-¿Qué?- El señor Mackenna había volteado para ver qué pasaba y al darse cuenta añadió.- ¡Oh! Emily, Richard tiene razón, no te dejaran entrar con tu marta, tienes que dejarlo aquí.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo, es que me siento algo extraña cuando no estoy con él.

-¡Si nunca te separas de la marta!- le hizo ver Richard.

-¡Por lo mismo!, se siente algo raro cuando no estoy con él-. Los tres la miraban de una forma extraña, por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que Emily se cohibió un poco.

-Emily, pienso que sólo estas muy apegada a la marta, no va a pasar nada si la dejas aquí de tranquilizarla la señora Mackenna- después de clases la vas a ver de nuevo.

-Pero, es que no entienden enserio me siento diferente cuando no esta conmigo.

Richard recordó lo que había pasado al tocar la esfera la primera vez y a donde lo había transportado, al mundo de Emily, todas las personas estaban acompañadas por un animal, se la había hecho raro, pero no le había tomado importancia, ¿y si era cierto lo que decía Emily? El mundo de ella era muy diferente al de él, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía ser verdad? Después de todo lo que había pasado ya no sabía que creer o que dudar… aun en las mañanas antes de abrir los ojos deseaba estar en su cuarto y saber que todo era un sueño, pero al abrirlos veía la linda sala de los señores Mackenna, lo único que no quería era resignarse a quedarse ahí para siempre…

-Emily, te creo, enserio, pero tienes que dejar aquí a tu mascota-. Los ojos del chico fueron los que la convencieron de dejar la marta, en ellos se veía que en verdad le creía.

Al salir, Pan, que estaba en los brazos de la señora Mackenna, trataba de huir para ir con Emily, pero ya era muy tarde, pues los tres se alejaban en el coche.

En el transcurso Emily se ponía más y más nerviosa y ahora aparte no tenía a su marta para tranquilizarse, no tenía idea de que hacer y mucho menos de cómo, y sabía que era mejor no decirlo, pero se sentía, como incompleta, esa era la palabra, si no estaba con Pan. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero simplemente era imposible hacerlo.

-Emily.

-¿Si?

-Tranquilízate, sólo es una escuela, nada del otro mundo-. Ambos iban en la parte trasera del coche, y Emily miraba de un lado a otro y se retorcía el cabello con un dedo.

-Estoy tranquila.

-Nadie te lo creería, ¡por supuesto que no estás tranquila! ¡Eso se nota demasiado! Y créeme, no me puedes mentir en eso a mí.- ni a nadie, pensó el muchacho.

-Está bien, voy a tratar de hacerlo, pero no te garantizo nada.

El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio, Emily se tranquilizo un poco, pero todavía se veía algo intranquila, pasaron por el centro comercial a donde iba siempre la señora Mackenna, y pasándolo habían casas grandes y lujosas, los chicos se entretuvieron viéndolas pasar junto con los carros que circulaban a sus lados. No tardaron mucho en llegar, la escuela ocupaba toda una cuadra y a su alrededor habían casas, los carros congestionaban el frente de la escuela, se veían bajar muchachos de ellos y después se iban, el señor Mackenna batallo un poco para encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse, cuando lo encontró se bajaron rápidamente, pues faltaba poco para el timbre de entrada.

La escuela estaba pintada de blanco con azul, la puerta de entrada era un gran arco con rejas, enseguida estaba la dirección, los tres entraron en ella, adentro estaba pintada completamente de blanco, primero se llegaba a un salón más grande de lo común donde estaban varias secretarias, y en el fondo se veian las oficinas del director y el subdirector.

Al entrar se encontraron con el subdirector, (aunque Richard y Emily no sabían quién era porque habían ido antes a la escuela)

-Buenos días- saludo el señor Mackenna.

-Buenos días, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Lo que pasa es que ellos son alumnos de nuevo ingreso-. Dijo señalándolos.

-Ah, cierto, ya lo recuerdo, bien, si gusta pasar a la oficina del director, sólo le explicara algunas cosas, es la que está cargada a la izquierdo en el fondo.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Si gustan acompañarme- les dijo a Emily y Richard, que hasta el momento había estado mirando a hacia fuera de la dirección viendo a los alumnos ir a sus salones y escuchando.- los llevaré a su salón de clases, ¿Dónde están los horarios de los alumnos nuevos?- se pregunto para el mismo- Ah si, aquí están,- miraba un pintaron que sostenía varios papales con imanes.- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-Richard Sawford, ¡no, no! Mackenna, Richard Mackenna.

-Emily Mackenna.

-Si, aquí están sus horarios, tomen, sus primeras clases son química y geografía.- Emily tomo el papel que le tendía el subdirector y miro que ella tenía primero química, lo que la asusto más de lo que ya estaba.- Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy el subdirector Unsworth, bien los guiare a sus salones respectivos.

Emily estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ¡sólo faltaba eso!, ¡aparte de todo ahora se enteraba que la enviarían a un salón diferente al de Richard! El subdirector Unsworth los dirigió por toda la cancha techada que se encontraba enfrente de la dirección, a su alrededor se veían árboles grandes pero no muy viejos, y había césped y rosales con flores de todos los colores rodeado por un pequeño barandal blanco, Emily pensó que en general la escuela era linda, después se llegaba a una puerta amplia que daba a todos los salones en el interior, era un pasillo largo e igual de amplio que la puerta, estaba todo pintado de blanco y en los costados había casilleros del color típico verde, todos tenían el mismo tipo de candado, y sólo había dos niveles, el de la parte inferior y el de la parte superior, el subdirector los llevo por la primera puerta que estaba a la derecha, esta llegaba a unas escaleras, donde en la parte intermedia se podía ver la cancha que estaba en la entrada por medio de una gran ventana, las escaleras eran anchas y estaban limpias, en la parte de arriba se veían las puertas a los salones, en eso el timbre sonó y Emily vio como todos entraban apresuradamente a sus respectivos salones.

-Este es el salón de geografía para los de su año,- y señalo el salón que estaba justo al frente de las escaleras.- mañana les asignaremos sus casilleros, así que traten de llegar temprano, ¿Ya entramos?- Richard le dio una última mirada tranquilizadora a Emily antes de entrar al salón, la chica sólo escuchaba como lo presentaban, después de un momento salió el subdirector y dijo:

-Espero que te fijes donde se encuentra el salón, pues cuando te toque a ti esta materia tendrás que venir aquí.

-Si, si me fije, no se apure por eso.- Era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento así que no importaba.

-De igual manera tu salón es el de alado, en la siguiente hora puedes pedirle a alguien que te diga donde está el salón de la siguiente clase que te toque, también le puedes preguntar a los maestros, ellos te dirán- mientras le decía esto caminaban al salón continuo.

-Aquí es, entra.

Emily tocó la puerta algo dudosa, se escucho pase y la muchacha abrió la puerta. La profesora estaba empezando a escribir algo en el pintaron, el salón era lindo, el escritorio de la profesora estaba en una esquina y las mesas y bancos de los alumnos eran individuales, el salón era blanco, como todo lo demás, tenía un perchero al lado de la puerta donde poner los abrigos y mochilas, pero como era verano sólo había mochilas, la pared tenia materiales de exposición pegados del año pasado, lo que por lo menos no la hacía sentir vacía.

-Buenos días profesora Carter.

-No sé que tienes de buenos profesor Unsworth, y si llegara a encontrar un motivo no me interesaría-. Varias personas rieron por lo bajo, el subdirector se aclaro la garganta para que los alumnos le prestaran atención y dijo:

-He venido a presentarles a su nueva compañera, la señorita Mackenna.

Nadie dijo nada, todos la observaban, Emily sentía las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, lo que sólo la hizo sentir peor, recorrió el salón con la vista, y pasó algo que no se esperaba, entre ellos encontró una mirada familiar, no sabía exactamente porque, pero ese muchacho de cejas negras cambio su forma de sentirse, era… era como si lo conociera de alguna parte…


	6. La Reunión

Capitulo 6: La reunión.

Los ángeles rodeaban la mesa circular, la habitación, de la misma forma de la mesa estaba pintada de un color beich claro, y fuera de la mesa, las sillas y sus ocupantes estaba vacía. Había siete sillas, mas sólo cuatro ángeles las ocupaban, y de ellos sólo uno era mujer, todos se veían muy preocupados.

Empezaron a impacientarse, en especial el que se veía más viejo de todos, ya que él era el que los dirigía. Trascurrieron los minutos, nadie decía nada, o mejor dicho, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Uno de los ángeles empezó a ver hacia un lado y otro, por lo que todos los demás que estaban sentados lo recriminaron con la mirada, y él, ya recriminado, se quedó muy quieto y con la vista hacia abajo. En eso entro otro ángel, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el lugar más próximo que encontró.

-Bien, sin más preámbulos hay que comenzar, ya que somos todos los que vendrán a esta reunión-. Dijo el más grande de los ángeles con un tono fastidiado, sin prestarle atención al que acababa de llegar.- Como saben tenemos un gran problema, la misión de Fexten y Nicz no salió como lo esperábamos, más sin embargo no fue un completo fracaso, ya que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de obtener la esfera más fácilmente y la información que necesitamos la tiene Nicz.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- Pregunto el ángel femenino, al parecer todos se preguntaban lo mismo, ya que miraron al ángel que había estado hablando hasta el momento esperando la respuesta.

-No tenemos muchas opciones…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto alarmada el ángel.

-Creo que todos los presentes entendemos que es lo que quiero decir.

-Pero es muy peligroso hacer eso, aparte de que Xaphania se daría cuenta de inmediato si llegáramos a hacer eso-. Dijo otro ángel, el que estaba sentado a la derecha de la mujer.

-Entiendan, es nuestra única solución, y si no están de acuerdo no podremos hacer nada ahora que Fexten es un rehén y Nicz está perdida en un mundo extraño que no conocemos, podemos confiar que Fexten no va a decir nada de lo que planeamos hacer, pero aun así es importante sacarlo de ese lugar si es posible, y tenemos que encontrar a Nicz y a la esfera, en especial a la esfera. En la ciudad de los ángeles ya deben de estar buscándola, pero por lo mismo que transportó a una persona a otro mundo y ya podría estar en cualquiera de todos los mundos existentes, a estas alturas no tienen ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

-¡Pero si nosotros estamos igual!, no tenemos ni idea de donde podría estar la esfera-. Dijo de nuevo el ángel femenino, parecía como si fuera la única que no le temía al ángel.

-La diferencia es que sabemos a cuál mundo llegó primero, y si encontramos a Nicz sabremos lo que desea la esfera, por eso es importante encontrarla, por lo mismo tenemos que usar todas las reservas que nos quedan, de cualquier otra manera es imposible.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Erphon- dijo el ángel por el cual se había retrasado toda la reunión-. Simplemente tiene razón, si no usamos de lo que disponemos no podremos hacer nada, y les aseguro que los de la ciudad de los ángeles si van a buscar la esfera hasta dar con ella, así que tenemos que darnos prisa si es que queremos encontrarla antes que todos ellos.

-¡Hasta que por fin alguien dice algo razonable!, si queremos conseguir más reservas, primero tenemos que encontrar la esfera perdida, tenemos ventaja porque sabemos donde esta Nicz, y ella sabe lo que quiera la esfera, así que ya no sólo lo sabrán los de la ciudad de los ángeles, todo es muy claro, hay que empezar la búsqueda de Nicz hoy mismo-. Dijo Erphon complacido de que por fin alguien entendiera su punto-. ¿Quiénes están a favor de que se realice la búsqueda?

Todos menos el ángel femenino levantaron la mano, Erphon y el ángel que había llegado tarde eran los que lo hacían de una manera segura, los otros dos la levantaron de una manera dudosa y temerosa.

-Bien, entonces ¿Quién se ofrece a ir a buscar a Nicz?

-Yo me encargo de eso-. Dijo el ángel femenino.

-Creía que no estabas de acuerdo Neéz.

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo que se refiere a buscar la esfera, podría causarnos muchos problemas, mas de los beneficios que traería, pero me puedo encargar de buscar a Nicz- al ver los rostro de los demás añadió- Y no se preocupen, no voy a traicionarlos, aunque no esté de acuerdo en lo que hagan.

-Bien, tráela lo más pronto que te sea posible Neéz, ya que no podremos realizar la búsqueda sin ella- le dijo Erphon- y entre más tiempo te tardes en encontrarla más probabilidad hay que la encuentran los otros ángeles que también deben de estar buscándola.

-Tranquilo, la encontrare pronto, sólo una cosa, ¿Qué va a pasar con Fexten?

-Él es prescindible…

-¡Esto es el colmo Erphon!, ¡Después de lo que hizo no vas a tratar de rescatarlo siquiera!- dijo en un tono muy alto entre indignada y furiosa.

-Neéz, tranquila. Erphon, creo que si es importante liberar a Fexten, si lo llegan a hacer hablar estamos perdidos, si así lo quieres yo me puedo encargar de él-. Dijo el que había llegado tarde, Erphon se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Esta bien Ranten, encárgate de eso. Senh, Afor- Dijo dirigiendo se a los otros dos ángeles que no habían participado prácticamente en la reunión-. Vallan por todo lo necesario para que Neéz y Ranten salgan de inmediato.

-Si, enseguida-. Dijo uno de ellos, y ambos salieron torpe y apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Ranten, espero que entiendas que si te llegan a capturar esta vez no habrá nadie que vaya a ir por ti.

-Lo sé Erphon, no te preocupes por ello.

-En cuanto a ti Neéz, si llegas a traicionarnos…

-Erphon, ya te dije que no lo haré, ¿no puedes confiar en mí?

-Neéz, no creo poder confiar en nadie.

-Lástima, porque vas a tener que hacerlo.

-Será mejor que no tardes mucho en regresar, y trae contigo a Nicz.

-Tenlo por seguro-. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

* * *

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?- Will, que seguía acostado vio el reloj despertador que estaba en su buró, Kirjava se revolcó en la cama mientras que Will se dio cuenta de la hora-. ¡Kirjava!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado la gata.

-¡Es muy tarde!, ¡no voy a llegar temprano a la escuela!

-¿Sólo es eso?, no me asustes, pensé que era algo más grave, date prisa y ya.

-Si claro, cómo tú no quieres que valla a la escuela-. El chico sabía que más que molesto lo que le pasaba era que estaba triste, pero nunca lo iba a decir.

Will no iba a despertar a su madre, ella ya sabía que él se tenía que ir a la escuela, se vistió lo más rápido posible, el uniforme, (que lo había comprado desde el año pasado) ya le quedaba algo chico, tendría que comprar otro, pero ese día ya no podía hacer nada, así que se lo puso así.

-Ya me voy Kirjava.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Apenas voy a poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela si me doy prisa en el camino, despídeme de nuestra mamá.

-Si, adiós.

Tomó su mochila y salió de inmediato, cerró la puerta con llave, (su madre tenía una réplica) y se fue muy apresuradamente, como él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sin su daimonion no se le hizo nada extraño separarse de él. Faltaban quince minutos para el timbre de entrada y la escuela estaba a unas diez calles, por que se tuvo que dar prisa.

Llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo aunque un poco agitado, se sentía extraño estar ahí de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de entrar, de ver a sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería, extrañaría las vacaciones, y hasta ese momento de dio la razón a Kirjava, pero ya estaba ahí, ya no podía hacer nada, y aunque pudiera, sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, y a muy su pesar entro. Vio a muchos grupos de amigos que se saludaban alegre y eufóricamente por el pórtico. A él le habían entregado su horario desde el año pasado, se dirigió hacía al salón que le tocaba a primera hora, dos de sus amigos tenían la misma clase con él, Tom y Elizabeth. Atravesó toda la cancha para llegar a los salones, subió unas escaleras y entro al aula, encontró a sus dos amigos, pero también a la maestra, se sentó por el centro del salón, le sonrió a Tom que se sentaba al lado de una ventana y a Elizabeth que estaba al lado de Will, no podría saludarlos ni decir nada, no mientras estuviera la maestra, por eso todos en el salón estaba muy serios. La profesora Carter era muy estricta, era la única en toda la escuela que podía tener a toda la clase controlada por completo, no era amistosa ni con los maestros, mucho menos con los alumnos, los que la conocían sabían que era mejor no hablar, a menos que ella lo pidiera.

En respecto a sus amigos, Will se juntaba mas con Tom y Kevin, Elizabeth tenía sus propias amigas, pero como conocía a Kevin desde que eran pequeños, ya que sus madres eran amigas, se fue juntando con ellos, les hablaba en las clases que tenían juntos, en el descanso ella se iba con su grupito, y a la hora de salida, Kevin, Elizabeth y Will se iban caminando juntos a su casa, ya que vivían hacía la misma dirección. A mitad del camino Elizabeth doblaba a la izquierda mientras que Will y Kevin seguían el camino casi juntos hasta el final pues sólo vivían a una cuadra de distancia. Cuando Elizabeth se empezó a juntar con los tres Tom no la soportaba para nada, ni siquiera podía verla, a Will le daba igual, no le importaba y comúnmente la ignoraba, pero antes de salir de vacaciones se empezó a juntar más con ella, era agradable y simpática, después ya no entendía por qué no le caía bien a Tom, aunque por lo menos este ya la trataba un poco más.

En la escuela Will seguía pasando desapercibido como siempre, bueno, por lo menos con sus maestros y sus compañeros de clases, lo que no podía evitar era que las muchachas se fijaran en él, es cierto que no era muy fuerte, ni musculoso, pero era muy guapo, y comúnmente las chicas volteaban a verlo, y no sólo en la escuela, también en las calles o a donde fuera, él seguía sin acostumbrarse, se le hacía demasiado extraño, ya que nunca antes le había pasado eso, tenía que hacerse a la idea que ya no lo veían cómo un niño, después de todo ya tenía dieciséis años.

Will, sabiendo que esa clase iba a ser aburrida, (como todas las de la profesora Carter), se recargo en su mesa, tenía la mirada en el vacío, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, siempre que hacía eso recordaba, aun contra su voluntad, a una sola persona, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y ondulado, su rostro… para él no existía una persona más linda que ella, y aunque ya habían pasado tres años de no verla él la recordaba como si la acabara de ver hace unos instantes. Muchas veces se lamento no tener una foto de ella, lo que más quería era verla, sentirla, abrazarla y besarla, cómo lo había hecho antes, el solo creer que no iba a volver a estar a su lado era un martirio, de pronto un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos; alguien tocaba la puerta, se dejo de recargar en su pupitre y en ese instante eso pasó, una chica entro al salón, y Will se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Ese…?- Fue lo único que pudo articular para si antes de que ella lo viera a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada, sentía que acababa de entrar en un hechizo, algo que ya le había pasado antes y que, en verdad, nunca se pudo librar de el…

-*-

_Hola!!_

_Bueno antes que nada perdón por tardarme mucho en subir este capitulo, tengo ya los sig. capitulos escritos y ya no tardare tanto, también muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si puedieran dejar alguno que diga como puedo mejorar se los agradeceria mucho, la verdad tengo mucho con estos capitulos escritos, mi manera de escribir ahora es un poco diferente, lo podran ver en los últimos capitulos. Bueno Adios! espero que se sigan pasando! (= _

_aahh... bueno sé que se termina igual que el otro, pero tenía que poner el punto de vista de Will... _


End file.
